Daisy Hosts A Party
by book-reader233
Summary: While Peach is out of Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy is secretly hosting a bunch of parties at her castle behind her back. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for some mature themes.
1. See You In 8 Days

**Hi everyone, it's me bookreader233 with another new story. Yeah, I got bored and decided to do this new one.**

**Anyways, I do not own any of the Mario characters or anything related to Mario because they all belong to Nintendo. Well, except for Super Mario Galaxy 2 because I own that game... but still, it was created by Nintendo.**

**All right, let's begin.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Daisy Hosts A Party**

**Chapter 1: See you in 8 Days**

* * *

><p>"I'm almost home; I'll be back at my castle in approximately ten minutes," a popular princess said on the phone.<p>

"AHHH!" another princess screamed over the phone.

Five Days Ago...

"AHHH!" Toadette screamed in Princess Peach's castle, scaring the hell out of everyone in the gigantic castle.

Everyone stood rooted to their spots, completely speechless.

"What is it, Toadette?" Peach asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just flipping through the pages of this book called Oliver Twist and I realized that there were no pictures in it; this is terrible and completely **unacceptable**!" Toadette announced.

"I told you she was weird," Birdo replied.

"Anyways, let's just go upstairs to my bedroom, there are still some clothes that I haven't packed yet, and by some, I mean a lot," Peach said.

Apparently, Peach had been asked to go out of town to attend the 2012 Mushroom Kingdom Big Bake Sale Competition as one of the three judges, the other two being Yoshi and Wario.

For this year the participants had to bake anything that was related to Princess Peach, thus explaining why she was chosen as a judge.

"So you're going to be tasting tons of cakes then?" Birdo asked, concerned that Peach might not be able to take it.

"Not really, Wario and Yoshi are doing the taste test; I on the other hand just judge them based on neatness, creativity and some other aspects.

"Well at least now we know why Wario and Yoshi were chosen," Birdo commented as she and Peach reached the master bedroom.

The two of them quickly helped to take some of Peach's favorite clothing for her to take with her.

However, before they could take another step, they heard another scream coming from downstairs.

"Oh man, is Toadette screaming again?" Peach asked.

"Nope, but someone else is," Birdo answered, knowing who it was.

* * *

><p>The two of them went down and saw Daisy running around the living room and jumping up and down with her hands in the air excitedly.<p>

"All right, let's start this PARTY! WOO!" Daisy cheered.

"Um, Daisy..." Peach muttered.

"Yes?" Daisy asked.

"There is no party over at Peach's castle; I lied to you so that you could come over and help Peach to pack up because she is leaving for the 2012 Mushroom Kingdom Big Bake Sale Competition and you were the only one of us four girls that didn't know about it," Birdo quickly said all under one breath.

Upon hearing every single word that came out of Birdo's mouth (or snout or nose), Daisy immediately stopped jumping and starred at the other three girls in the living room. For a moment, there was complete silence, until...

"AHHH!" the hyperactive and cheerful princess of Sasaraland screamed her lungs off at such a very high pitched decibel that the sun almost collapsed, with all the other planets in the galaxy.

"Ok, so there is no party here and I have to help Peach pack her stuff," Daisy grumbled.

"Exactly," Toadette replied.

"Well that sucks!" Daisy complained.

"Less complaining, more packing," Birdo replied.

"And make it quick, my RV leaves in lesser than 5 minutes," Peach added on as she took some final bits of her stuff out.

"Well then why did you lie to me about the so called "party"?" Daisy questioned.

"Because I had to think of some lie to get you to come here; and there was nothing else except for a party, now quit moaning and help us out a little," Birdo told Daisy.

"Fine..., but you so owe me one," Daisy grumbled.

As she helped to take some of Peach's stuff outside, she secretly hoped that Birdo was serious about the party.

"Why couldn't there have been a real party here at Peach's castle?" Daisy asked.

"Simple, because you would scream so loud even the oxygen in the air in the castle would be scared to death," Toadette joked.

"Besides, since Peach is leaving, there won't even be any time to plan a party here at her castle," Birdo said.

"Or will there?" Daisy silently thought to herself, thinking of a slightly devious plan.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Toadette said with some sadness in her voice.<p>

"Toadette, don't exaggerate, I'll only be gone for eight days," Peach reassured.

"Wait, you mean you aren't leaving us forever?" Toadette probed. "Phew! I thought you were gonna move to Mexico!"

"Ok, you have got to start working on your attention spam," Birdo said.

"Hey Peach?" Daisy asked.

"What is it; and make it quick I barely have a full entire minute left before my RV leaves," Peach said.

"Well, I was just wondering, since you are going to be gone for over a week, why not hand me the key to the main gate of your castle so I care of it for you while you are away," Daisy suggested.

"Are you sure?" Peach asked.

"Look, it is the least I can do for my one and only BFF," Daisy reasoned with her best friend.

"Hey!" Birdo grumbled.

"I mean one of my BFF's," Daisy corrected.

"Thank you," Birdo replied, feeling satisfied.

Thinking that Daisy would not mean any harm, Peach decided to take her castle keys out to hand to Daisy. Before Peach could say anything else, a voice inside the RV called out to her.

"Peach, please get in here quickly; the RV is leaving in twenty seconds," Toadsworth called out from somewhere within the RV.

"No problem Toadsworth," Peach called back.

"Here ya go, I trust you," Peach said as she handed Daisy her keys.

"Why thank you," Daisy answered.

"Well, I've got to go now," Peach said before leaving. "I'll see you all in a week and one day's time, goodbye!"

"Bye!" The three girls called out.

Peach then went inside the vehicle, closed the door behind her, and the vehicle headed out to its destination, leaving the three girls behind.

"Well, that's about it," Toadette commented with a yawn as she was feeling a little tired from helping Peach to pack

It was already 5.30PM and the sun was setting from Peach's castle.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Birdo commented about the sunset.

"Too bad Peach couldn't stay long enough to witness this wonderful moment," Toadette sighed.

While the pink Birdo and the Toad gazed at the lovely sunset, the other princess, however, had other plans.

Staring at the keys in her hand, Daisy turned away so that the other two girls wound not be able to see the smirk on her face.

"Hey Daisy," Birdo called out to her friend.

"Yep," Daisy replied, clearing the smirk immediately.

"Toadette and I are going to go enjoy this beautiful sunset at the beach which is probably about only a 9 minutes' walk from here, want to come join us?" Birdo offered.

"No thank you; I think I may have left something back in Peach's castle, and plus I still need to check that all the doors in her castle are locked," Daisy lied. "You two can just go on without me, enjoy yourselves!"

"Well, if you say so," Toadette said.

"See you soon," Birdo said as she and Toadette began to walk away.

"BYE!" The three girls said to one another before leaving.

Upon saying goodbye, Toadette and Birdo started walking towards the beach, while Daisy quickly ran back to Peach's castle, with a pretty good plan on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for chapter 1! How was it? You have these two options: Good or Bad? Pick one.<strong>

**Well to me, I thought it was actually quite good, but still, you guys do have your own opinions.**

**Peach: And thank you ever so much for at least letting Toadsworth has a small cameo appearance in this first chapter.**

**Toadette: And thanks for giving him a few words to say too.**

**Wario and Yoshi: And thanks for at least mentioning our names three times in this chapter, even though we didn't even get a cameo appearance.**

**So anyway, what is Daisy's plan?**

**Birdo: Oh please, like we wouldn't know.**

**Daisy: Come to think of it, how could Peach have been so gullible to trust me with her keys in the first place?**

**Feel free to drop a comment or a review. No bad review, spasms or anything else terrible otherwise Daisy will kill you.**

**Daisy: I would not!**

**See you soon!**


	2. Plans and Preparations

**Hey people, I'm back!**

**The second chapter of Daisy Hosts a Party is up, so please enjoy.**

**I do not own a single one of these characters as they all belong to Nintendo.**

**So, let's get started for the craziness and chaos when Daisy hosts a party!**

**Chapter 2: Plans and Preparations**

* * *

><p>"Wow, this sure is a huge castle all right!" Daisy exclaimed.<p>

It was already 6.30PM, Daisy had already had a short tour around her best friend's house and now she was in Peach's bedroom, well, if you consider calling it a bedroom in spite of its large size.

Peach's bedroom was huge; it had several magnificent walk in closets, thousands of dresses, shoes, and even sports equipment, and not to mention, a huge, luxurious bathroom.

Huge pictures of Peach and all of her friends were stacked around the walls; books, files and important documents were stacked neatly in bookshelves in the bedroom; there was a huge table in the room with a wide-screen computer for Peach to use. A big high-definition television was placed on a table, for Peach to browse through the various television programmes.

And last but not least, in the middle of the room, there was a lovely, magnificent bed filled with soft pillows, comfy mattresses, a thick and cozy quilted blanket, and a night lamp on a small shelf beside the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy: Ok that's it for the tour around Peach's bedroom. Let us get back to the main character of the story. Of course, we still haven't explored Peach's entire bedroom yet but it doesn't matter, because this tour could take up the whole of this story.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, now this is the life," Daisy stated.<p>

Knowing that she had to plan for the party carefully without Peach being aware about it, Daisy proceeded to Peach's table and started to furiously jot down notes on Peach's castle, her party, the duration, the guests, and everything else.

"Hmm, let's see..." Daisy began. "Today is a Sunday and Peach will be back by next Monday at 9PM, so to be safe, I will only host a party on Tuesday to Friday and I will use Saturday and Sunday to clear up all of the mess in her castle so she won't ever notice that anything ever happened."

She then decided to continue planning her party(s).

* * *

><p>1 hour later...<p>

Daisy had already drawn up a huge chart on Peach's castle.

Level 1: Entrance, Garden, Living Room and Library (Don't ask)

Level 2: Dining Room, Arcade and Movie Theater (Again, don't ask)

Level 3: Kitchen, Guest's Room, Ice Skating Rink and Gym

Level 4: 3 Guest's Rooms and Huge outdoors terrace with a swimming pool

Level 5: Peach's bedroom

"Ok, since Peach's castle has 5 levels, I will be hosting Tuesday's party on Level 1, and so on," Daisy stated. "I'll restrict the fifth level on all 4 party days so at least I can sleep here; after all, since Peach is gone, I am more than welcome to use her room."

"And I think I will be hosting all the parties from 5.30PM onwards everyday; this means I am so going to need lots of food, entertainment, and practically anything and everything that is required for a party," Daisy noted down. "Well, not to worry, after all, I do have all of my party numbers in my IPad on speed dial."

Just then, Daisy remembered one major thing about the party: Guests.

Knowing that she had no other resorts, Daisy turned on Peach's computer and thought that everything was fine... until she reached the point where she had to enter a password.

"Please, I have handled this situation thousands of times," Daisy stated.

She took out her IPad and after a very long process, managed to get through to Peach's computer.

She went online to her Facebook account and started sending invitations to everyone and anyone. And, being the smart and devious girl she is, with some help from her IPad, once again, Daisy had somehow managed to prevent Peach from ever seeing this on Facebook or on any other websites on the Internet.

She quickly sent out emails to everyone she knew.

* * *

><p>This was what Daisy's email looked like:<p>

Hey people, this is Princess Daisy here and I am hosting a party on Tuesday till Friday at 5.30PM each day at Princess Peach's castle. You are welcome to come to as many of my parties as you wish to. Don't worry, I can assure you that my parties will be the better than all of the Mario Parties. Also, do not leak out any information to Peach or you will be thrown into a black hole.

Tuesday's party will be held at the Garden and the Living Room

Wednesday's party will be held at the Guest's Room and the Gym

Thursday's party will be held at the Dining Room and the Arcade

Friday's party will be held at the entire fourth floor.

Also, I do not have a map of Peach's castle so I hope you are a good navigator.

Thanks! See you real soon!

P.S: Did you know that Bowser actually named his 8 sons after famous musicians? If you did, then you are smart, and if you didn't, then you clearly have the IQ of pebble that has been trampled upon by Funky Kong.

* * *

><p>"All right, I will have the whole of tomorrow to plan, well, basically everything; this going to be so exciting!" Daisy exclaimed. "Well since I still have this room all to myself, I might as well surf the web for now."<p>

Daisy then opened 29 new tabs and searched for everything, from latest celebrity gossip, to this month's fashion, to the best restaurants in Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

><p>11.30PM<p>

Daisy had finally closed her last and final tab and turned off Peach's computer.

Feeling tired, she went to Peach bathroom to shower up.

* * *

><p>1AM<p>

Daisy finally exited from Peach's bathroom wearing her sports gear outfit, which was more revealing and exposed more of her skin.

(That's right; Daisy always brings along her sports gear outfit wherever she goes)

She went to Peach's bed and turned on the television, searching for some blockbuster movies to watch.

* * *

><p>3AM<p>

After watching finish The Legend Of Zelda, Daisy turned off the television and turned off the lamp and went to sleep, preparing herself for the busy and crazy day ahead of her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of Chapter 2. So how was it? Please tell me your own personal opinion.<strong>

**Daisy: Well, I loved it! Because I was the only character who was used in this chapter!**

**You may also feel free to send a review or a comment or possibly even an idea, but as usual no bad stuff should be found or written in your reviews.**

**Till then, peace out people!**

**BYE!**


	3. Rock You

**To the person who is reading this story, you have 5 seconds to switch to another page before you get stuck in Daisy's chaotic and crazy party... Oops, too late!**

**Chapter 3 is finally up, and Daisy is getting more and more excited.**

**As usual, I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Nintendo.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Rock You**

* * *

><p>"Gosh, that sure was a nice beauty rest!" Daisy exclaimed.<p>

Peering to the alarm clock on her left, she realized it was 7.48 AM. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she quickly ran downstairs to the living room on the first level and got out all of her supplies.

Within the next five minutes, Daisy had already called 37 different companies, sent out over two thousand text messages and even managed to call Luigi to tell him she loves him and already has plans for their wedding.

* * *

><p>One hour later...<p>

There were several delivery trucks waiting outside Peach's castle with several items such as food, drinks, and video games.

"Yep, this amount of food and drinks should definitely be enough to last for the next five days," Daisy remarked.

She had also ordered five Wiis and Xboxes as well for the party. She had rented out over a hundred movies and 50 high definition television screens so that everybody in Peach's castle could watch the movie, regardless of whether or not they are in the right age limit.

Inside Peach's castle, it was like a crime scene, except for the fact that there's no murderer, no dead bodies and no screaming ladies.

People were setting up plates, utensils, food, drinks and buckets on each level in case somebody needed to hurl.

Workers were installing multi-colored lights on the ceilings as requested by Daisy.

There were also five loud stereo speakers on each level to blast out extremely loud music during the party.

As the repairmen continued installing all of the items, Daisy went out to the garden to take a quick stroll.

"Man, I have not planned such a huge party ever since my Daisy cruiser sank in the middle of the ocean last month," Daisy remarked.

As she silently walked, she took in the lovely sights of nature before realizing.

"AHHH!"

It suddenly dawned on Daisy that she had not decided on a theme for her party tomorrow. Calming herself down, she looked around Peach's ice garden (you heard correctly) for anything that would inspire her, and took notice of some rocks by the pathway.

At that moment, a light bulb lit up in her head as she suddenly got an idea.

Faster than the speed of the blue hedgehog in another dimension, Daisy ran back into the living room and took her IPad.

Within the next 10 minutes, Daisy had sent out another one thousand text messages.

* * *

><p>This was what her message said:<p>

**To all you people, who are coming to my party tomorrow, make sure your attire is related to the theme of tomorrow's party.**

**Tomorrow night's theme is: Rock**

**Make sure your attire is up to standard; otherwise, you are going to be sleeping in a trash can for the next few centuries.**

**See you tomorrow.**

**P.S: Do you know that Mario Kart Wii is the second best selling game in the whole wide world? I am seriously telling you people the truth.**

* * *

><p>After she was done sending out all of her messages, Daisy decided to continue on with her preparations.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: We are unable to show you any more footage of what happens because Daisy strictly banned us from disturbing her from preparing her party. So let us move on.<strong>

**Tuesday, Peach's castle, 5.21PM**

* * *

><p>What used to be a lovely and tranquil place was immediately changed into a mixture of a bar and a rock concert.<p>

Inside Peach's castle, extremely loud rock music was being pumped on the stereo speakers, there were many spotlights flashing on the first storey, and Daisy had even specially prepared the Guitar Hero game on 10 Wiis so that her guests could rock the night away.

And Daisy of course, was no exception from the rock theme; her hair was dyed white and blue and fixed in a punk-like style, she was wearing a heavy black leather jacket and gloves on her hands, and a pair of tight jeans. She was wearing a pair of white sport shoes and to top it all up, she even got her face painted to look like a true rocker.

"Now this is what I call a rock concert!" Daisy exclaimed as she made the final preparations.

* * *

><p><strong>5.31PM<strong>

"Oh gosh this is so exciting, I can already hear the whole world right outside my door, well technically Peach's door," Daisy squealed in enthusiasm.

"Let's see, yeah this rope should be long enough to reach the door in order to open it while I am far away at a safe distance so that I won't get crushed by anybody," Daisy verified. "The party starts now!"

Using the rope, Daisy skillfully pulled the door handles and opened the door.

Immediately, a huge crowd of people dressed as rockers dashed into the castle, the first person who was in front however, was coincidentally, Toadette.

A huge line of people stormed into the castle, some went for the games, some went for the food, some went for the movies, and others just went to start rocking out.

"Cool party you are having here!" Toadette commented.

The once pink and cheerful Toad was now transformed into a true rock star with her hair dyed green and a thick black suit.

"I know, right?" Daisy replied as she picked up a bottle of beer. "You want some?"

"Well, I am still currently underage, but who cares, after all, when you are at Daisy's party, you let loose of everything!" Toadette exclaimed.

As Toadette took a sip of the beer, loud music started blasting from the stereo speakers. Apparently, Bowser and Waluigi were facing off in a match of Guitar Hero.

Waluigi was consistently leading the way while Bowser was finding it hard to keep up with the tempo of "It's My Life".

"Ugh! Why the hell is this guitar so fu***** small? My fingers can't even pull the strings properly!" Bowser grumbled.

"Too bad you fat beast," Waluigi insulted Bowser as he further extended his lead in the game.

Meanwhile, on the stage which Daisy had personally installed, many Koopas and Toads were jamming to their favorite rock songs.

"This is insane!" One of the Red Koopas exclaimed.

"Exactly, which is what makes the party so lively," Blue Toad answered.

"Are you sure Peach will not know that we had this party over at her castle?" Green Toad asked.

"Relax, after all, this is Daisy's plan; nothing could go wrong!" Yellow Toad reassured Green Toad.

* * *

><p><strong>7.30PM<strong>

It had already been two hours since Daisy's party started and the guests were really starting to get into the party mood.

"Wow... now that yellow princess sure has some lovely legs...," A drunken Toadette commented.

At the dinner table, two shadow sirens were savoring the delicious food prepared for them.

"Man, how do you get hot dogs so good these days?" Marilynn requested.

"Simple, you buy them on EBay," Beldam replied.

Seconds after Beldam had spoken, a loud crash was heard somewhere around her.

Apparently, Bowser was too upset of being a sore loser that he took Waluigi's guitar and threw it out of the window. Enraged, Waluigi ripped Bowser's guitar out of his hands, and he was now swinging it a like madman in an attempt to hit Bowser.

"You get back here you mother******!" Waluigi ordered.

Bowser, who was running for his life, saw that he was heading towards the food and beverages corner. Thinking he could escape, Bowser made an attempt to jump over the table holding the food. Unfortunately, there happened to be a banana skin on the floor at the moment, and Bowser slipped on it and crashed into the entire table, causing all the food and drinks to topple down.

CRASH!

As Bowser lay down on the floor trying to get up, the angry guests took the opportunity to attack him.

"Dude, are you crazy?" A Goomba shouted.

"Hey, I was about to eat that chocolate fountain on the table!" Marilynn yelled.

As the special guests attacked Bowser, Daisy went up to the second storey to tidy her attire.

"Hmm let's see here, face is still in good shape, hair still looks perfect..." Daisy studied herself in the mirror.

"Your body still looks sexy..." A voice behind Daisy commented.

Shocked, Daisy immediately turned around and saw Waluigi staring at her in a "pervert" style.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daisy demanded an answer.

"Because you sure look real pretty," Waluigi commented. "Well, that and the fact that Toadette got so drunk that she picked up a guitar and now she is using it to smash everything."

Daisy wanted to say something but Waluigi's phone rang at this moment.

"Hello, oh it is you Wario!" Waluigi answered. "Hey there, how are things going at your place? By the way, I should mention that you are on speaker right now."

"Well, the Mushroom Kingdom Big Bake Sale Competition started yesterday and right now as I am speaking, I am also... eating large pieces of cake... right... now," Wario replied.

"Huh, that plumber is going to be a lot heavier than Donkey Kong pretty soon," Daisy said, unaware of the fact that Wario's phone was also on speaker.

"Wait a second, was that Daisy's voice I heard?" Wario asked.

The two humans looked at one another for a second while they thought of an answer.

"And why is there very loud rock music in the background?" Another voice asked. However, his voice did not belong to Wario, instead, it belonged to Peach.

"Oh shit..." Daisy muttered under her breath.

"Well, uh, you see..." Waluigi tried to explain but Daisy ripped the phone out of his hands.

"You see; Waluigi and I are at a rock concert right now," Daisy lied.

"Seriously, you and Waluigi are at a rock concert **together**?" Peach attacked Daisy's statement.

"No we are not, at least we are not supposed to!" Daisy exclaimed. "Apparently, Waluigi just had to go into his "stalker" attitude and he followed me all the way to the concert, and now, I am more than happy to get rid of him."

Upon finishing her sentence, Daisy kicked Waluigi and he fell down the stairs and into the first storey where the party was still taking place.

"That must have really hurt..." Peach said.

"And from all the screaming that I can hear from his phone, I am assuming the audience is turning into an angry mob," Wario added on.

"Yeah so anyway, ooh, my favorite rock star is coming on stage now, sorry guys no time to talk to you people right now, bye! Woo!" Daisy screamed before hanging up the (Waluigi's) phone.

"Phew, now that sure was a close one, I really need to be more careful next time," Daisy reminded herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

"Huh, it looked like she hung up on me," Wario said.

"Well then, Waluigi sure is quite a stalker all right, I sure hope that you are not like him," Peach said.

"Well then I am sorry that you are wrong," Wario replied.

However, Peach was busy checking the message she had received on her IPad to pay attention to Wario.

* * *

><p><strong>12.21AM<strong>

Daisy's party had already been going on for almost 7 hours. With loud music, loud screaming, the sound of constantly breaking class, and a whole lot of curse words, the "rockers" were still heavily partying.

Every single guest had played Guitar Hero at least once, went on stage and sang 2 songs, and broke at least 1 plate.

"Oh yeah, let us keep this party going on forever!" A Koopa exclaimed.

Daisy too was partying with the rest of her guests when she took note of one detail. At this rate, the party would last till the sun rises tomorrow; all the guests would be exhausted and will not be able to come again tomorrow, Daisy would not have enough time to plan tomorrow's new party, and there would be even more stuff for her to clean on Peach's first storey. Thus, Daisy decided that it was time to end the party. Wanting to be in the center of attention, Daisy jumped and held on to the chandelier while it swung her back and forth.

"Hey people listen up!" Daisy yelled.

However, with all the chaos taking place, nobody could hear her.

"PEOPLE SHUT UP!" Daisy screamed.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and focused on the princess who was dangling on the chandelier.

"Listen up everybody, I have another party tomorrow at the same time on the second storey of Peach's castle, and for those of you who want to come again tomorrow, you must get out of here within one minute!" Daisy shouted.

Wanting to come back again tomorrow, every single one of the guests immediately ran out of the castle.

By 32 seconds, everyone was out of the castle and on their way back home, that is if they could find a taxi.

"All right let's see what we have around here, broken plates and glasses, torn and ripped furniture, and a few other major damages to the first storey, this shouldn't seem too hard for me to clean up," Daisy said.

After saying her words, the chandelier she was hanging on dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor, crashing into pieces. Daisy, however, thank to her powerful athleticism, was left unharmed.

"Ok, I may need to dig deep into my insurance money to pay for that," Daisy concluded.

Tired and in need of a bath, Daisy closed the main gates of the castle, turned off all the electrical appliances on the first storey, and went up to the fifth storey.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere, once again<strong>

Peach and Wario were making their way up to their (separate) hotel rooms.

"Gosh, we sure did try a few lovely and yummy cakes today," Peach stated.

"Hey Peach you have a little bit of icing left on your mouth," Wario told her.

However, in Wario's bad luck, Peach happened to be standing in front of a mirror, which clearly showed that Peach had no icing on her lips.

"Not to worry, let me get that off your lips," Wario said as he closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Peach punched him in the face and smacked him silly before entering her room while rolling her eyes.

"Men are just so unpredictable," Peach said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for Chapter 3! Finally managed to complete this chapter.<strong>

**Also, sorry if this chapter was not as good as some of you expected, I was in a rush to get this chapter up, after all, I have not uploaded this story for almost 2 months and I was concerned on whether I had time to do so in the next few months with my busy schedule.**

**Plus, for those of you who did not understand the Wario and Peach scene at the end, too bad.**

**In the next chater, Daisy will have another party with a different theme, so stay tuned to that.**

**Of course, do feel free to drop a comment, review or a suggestion. But remember, strictly no bad comments are allowed.**

**Ok, my fingers are going to die so I guess it is time to end this chapter.**

**BYE!**


	4. Music in the Castle

**What's up people, I am back once again with a brand new chapter.**

**As usual, I do not own anything mentioned in this story, they all belong to Nintendo.**

**And now, prepare for the madness, craziness and screams as you witness the stuff that happens when Daisy hosts a party.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Night 2: Music in the Castle**

* * *

><p>Peach woke up in her hotel room and got dressed for another day of judging the competition.<p>

As she walked to the bathroom, she sensed something amiss.

"Wario, I know you are waiting right outside my doorstep for me to come out so that you can kiss me," Peach called out.

A grunt was heard along with some footsteps running away outside the door.

"And yet he still thinks he is better than Mario," Peach said as she rolled her eyes.

As she entered the bathroom, she wondered how her friends were doing back in Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Mushroom Kingdom<strong>

Due to the time change, Mushroom Kingdom is currently three hours ahead of where Peach is. Thus, at Peach's place, it is only 7AM, while back in Mushroom Kingdom; it was already 10AM in the morning.

Daisy had already gotten ready for the day and for the party tonight.

Similar to yesterday, Daisy had called a whole bunch of companies and called them over to Princess Peach's castle.

Due to her love of music, Daisy had decided that tonight's party was going to have an all musical theme.

She had set up several karaoke sections on the second storey and placed several microphones all over the place, along with stereo speakers blasting off all different types of songs everywhere.

"Ok, let's see, everything should be in good shape for now, good music, refreshing beverages..." Daisy checked.

However, she realized that there was no more food available since all the food from yesterday had been used for several purposes.

And since she did not want to use any of the food in the castle and make Peach suspicious, she thought of things clearly and finally managed to come up with the proper invitation via text message to send to everyone.

* * *

><p>Text message Daisy sent:<p>

**People, tonight's party will take place at 9.20PM tonight.**

**Theme: Music**

**Note: There will be drinks provided but there will not be any food provided so ensure that you have dinner before you come to the party or you will pass out like a dead rat and I will draw something on your face.**

**Also, do take note that the party will be held on the second storey of the castle and it will end at directly 1AM in the morning.**

**See you tonight!**

**P.S: Peach does not know about this, so do not tell her anything or you will be in great trouble!**

* * *

><p>"Ok then Daisy, you have approximately eleven and a quarter hours to search for your favorite songs and play them on replay through the stereo systems tonight!" Daisy told herself with enthusiasm.<p>

Daisy then quickly turned on the computer in the fifth storey and started her long and continuous search.

* * *

><p>9.20PM<p>

Daisy checked her attire for the last time before heading towards the door.

Daisy was wearing her regular yellow dress with minimal accessories.

As she headed towards the door, she prepared her voice for the singing that would take place later on.

"Hurry up, open the doors!" A voice called from outside the castle.

"Shut up!" Daisy screamed from inside.

After she had prepared her voice, Daisy went to the same safe spot and pulled the ropes, opening the 2 doors in the process.

Similarly to yesterday, everyone immediately ran in and headed to the second floor, where they were greeted with the several cool lightings, stereo speakers, microphones, CDs, karaoke sections, drinks, musical instruments, and a huge stage.

While Toadette headed towards some of the musical instruments, Birdo and Waluigi went to the karaoke bars.

There was also a disc jockey section located on the stage which was available for everybody to use. 8 little Koopas quickly ran over and started exploring the equipment, and by 8 little Koopas, I am referring to Bowser's eight children.

"Man this is so cool!" Bowser Junior exclaimed.

"DAD, buy me one of these things!" Wendy screamed to her father.

Not too far away, many of the guests were playing a certain instrument. Toadette in particular, was teaching some Toads, Koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, Yoshis, and Daisy how to play the guitar. In short, she was becoming the music teacher.

"Holy shit, how hard is it to play an instrument with strings anyway?" Wiggler complained.

"You can yell, you can complain, you can even break the guitar if you want to, just do not use it to hurt any of the guests, ok?" Daisy told Wiggler. "Unless of course if it is Wario or Waluigi... oh wait, Wario is not here at the moment, fine, then just Waluigi."

Meanwhile, the rest of the guests were at a certain karaoke bar on the second storey, singing their favorite song.

Of course, some of them did have to share it with another one of the guests.

Unfortunately for Birdo, she had to share it with Waluigi, whom she disliked. While Birdo was more towards classical and love songs, Waluigi was going towards mature songs with very strong language such as "**ck You".

"Ok seriously, we have been listening to this song for three times already, can we move on to another song already?" Birdo requested impatiently. "And besides, it is my turn to choose the song, we already had the agreement."

However, Waluigi was too focused on a certain section of the song to pay any attention to his surroundings. Thus, Birdo picked up a bottle from the table and smashed it over Waluigi's head, causing the purple plumber to pass out. Birdo just simply ignored him and picked her song: Sparks Fly.

At the dance floor, guests like Lakitu, Bommerang Bro, Bowser and Dry Bones were having a dance off in Just Dance 3.

Dry Bones was currently leading, followed by Lakitu and then Boomerang Bro and Bowser was in last place.

"Losers!" Dry Bones teased.

"You freaking bastards set me up with this by choosing the song "Just Dance"!" Bowser complained.

"Too bad!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"Thank you for the free show!" Boomerang Bro commented on Bowser's dance moves.

* * *

><p><strong>12.30AM<strong>

Most of the guests have already left the castle, while the remaining few were still going strong.

Daisy, Birdo, Toadette, Waluigi, Wiggler, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Wendy, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Lakitu, Boomerang Bro, Dry Bones and Wiggler were the only guests left.

Seeing that there were only 14 guests left in the castle, Daisy decided to wrap up the party.

"Why am I stuck with you people?" Toadette said with a yawn. "This is so boring."

"Zip your lip you fool," Dry Bones threatened.

Just then, Daisy came up with a great idea.

"I got it!" Daisy exclaimed, attracting the attnetion of the remaining few guests.

Little did they know what crazy idea Daisy had on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, that concludes Chapter 4 of this story. I really hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**So, what is this crazy idea that Daisy has on her mind? And what will the next 2 final parties be about? If you would like to know, then you have to stay tuned to the next chapters of the story.**

**Feel free to drop a comment, review or a suggestion. Just remember, strictly no bad comments are allowed on this story.**

**See you soon!**

**BYE!**


	5. Attacking with Balls

**Hi everybody, I am back with a brand new chapter of my story!**

**Gosh, has it really been that long since I updated this story? **

**Anyways, I do not own Daisy, or any of the other characters mentioned in the following chapter, they all belong to Nintendo.**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 5: Attacking with Balls**

* * *

><p>All the remaining and awake people, including Daisy herself, were all at different corners of the castle, getting ready to attack.<p>

Want to know why?

Let us go back to a few minutes ago...

* * *

><p>Daisy gathered the partiers together in the second storey. She had gone to various parts of the castle and taken out a whole bunch of tennis balls, gumballs, bowling balls, dodge balls, and all different types of balls.<p>

She then ordered the partiers to wear some sort of metallic device over their knees.

"In this game, which I came up with, you are only allowed to use any type of balls, **you heard me**, to attack your opponents; you need to get their knees to touch the ground so that the metallic device will trigger a shock wave and instantly knock them out immediately, and the objective of this game is to be the last person standing, got it?" Daisy explained the rules of her own game.

While 11 of them nodded their heads, one partier had something to say.

"But what if..." Lakitu tried to say.

"Game begins!" Daisy exclaimed, ignoring Lakitu's statement as she picked up a dodge ball and hurled it at him.

Lakitu fell to the ground, and upon getting his knees in contact with the ground, he passed out instantly.

"Is he still breathing?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Yep, once a winner has been decided, the other 12 people will wake up within 10 minutes," Daisy explained.

Upon finishing her statement, everyone ran and grabbed as many balls as they could and started the game. Some aggressively attacked others, while some went into hiding.

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes time, another 4 people were down: Toadette, Dry Bones, Wiggler and Wendy, leaving only 8 players left.<p>

* * *

><p>Bowser and Bowser Junior peered from behind the curtains, looking for any available targets.<p>

"All right son, we need to stick together, after Wendy got smacked in the ass with a ping pong ball thrown at such good strength by Daisy, we cannot afford another loss," Bowser told his son, who just so happened to have a great idea at that point.

"Dad, let's try to lure them towards these curtains, when they come close enough, we will whack them with a dodge ball!" Bowser Junior exclaimed brightly.

"Great idea son," Bowser commented.

Both father and son came out from behind the curtains, and one immediately got hit with a dodge ball, falling to the ground in defeat.

"Dad, no!" Bowser Junior cried out.

The young Koopa ran towards his father, but slipped on a golf ball which the "mastermind" had placed on the floor, and was knocked out too.

Daisy went towards them with a marker in her hand, and did the work.

"You people are so much more fun when you are asleep," Daisy stated.

This left only 6 remaining players in the game.

* * *

><p>On the first storey, which was still a mess from the rock party Daisy hosted on Tuesday, Birdo peeked out from a large table which she was using to take cover.<p>

"Ok, so this leaves only Daisy, Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Boomerang Bro and me left in this game," Birdo noted.

"Ow, why you slutty bitch, fu..." Boomerang Bro's voice came from upstairs.

"Ok, apparently there only 5 of us left, including the "slutty bitch"," Birdo corrected.

The pink dinosaur had taken a whole basket of tennis balls and basketballs with her.

"All right, time to make a move," Birdo decided.

Determined, the pink dinosaur stormed out from her hiding area and came face to face with a tall, skinny, purple dude.

"Take this!" Waluigi exclaimed as he threw dodge balls at Birdo.

Miraculously, Birdo the 2 baskets containing the balls, and avoided each and every single dodge ball that was thrown at her.

"Dang it, I could have gotten her so bad!" Waluigi sulked in defeat.

* * *

><p>On the 2nd storey, the place was a complete mess. The partiers had overturned tables and chairs in order to get cover.<p>

At a certain area, 2 monkeys carefully peered out from behind a chair to look out for any open targets.

"If only Dixie were here, then we would so be able to destroy the others," Diddy Kong stated.

"Keep quiet Diddy, we have to stay focused," Donkey Kong reminded him.

Unbeknownst to them, 2 other attackers were behind them ready to strike.

* * *

><p>Back at the first storey, Waluigi heard a noise from upstairs and quickly ran to investigate.<p>

When he got to the second storey, he saw Birdo standing next to a passed out Diddy Kong, and Daisy with her leg on the chest of a passed out Donkey Kong.

"Yes, I managed to outlast that dang freaking monkey!" Waluigi cheered, jumping around in excitement. Unfortunately for him, he lost his balance when his feet touched the ground, and landed on his knees.

The flower princess and the pink dinosaur both exchanged a quick glance with one another.

"Well, that sure was easy," Birdo remarked.

"Ok time out, let us go around the castle and drag all the passed out people here before continuing with the game," Daisy announced.

* * *

><p>Within a matter of minutes, Daisy and Birdo had dragged both all 11 other guests to the second floor.<p>

"All right, so it's just you and me then," Birdo said to Daisy.

As quick as lighting, probably even quicker, Daisy grabbed a dodge ball and hurled it at Birdo.

Again, Birdo managed to avoid getting hit and quickly grabbed 2 basketballs.

Daisy immediately reacted by taking cover.

Birdo ran towards the direction of the window and threw a basketball at the window and the other towards Daisy.

What happened next went so quickly: Daisy skillfully dodged the ball, the window broke, shattering into pieces, Birdo quickly ripped the devices of her knees and threw them on the floor, before she quickly jumped out of the window and landed on the grass outside the castle.

"Not falling for it this time!" Birdo called out from below as she quickly ran home.

Realizing that she was the winner, and that the other 11 partiers would wake up soon, Daisy decided to get rid of them by throwing them out the window.

"It is only the second storey, they will be totally fine," Daisy told herself.

* * *

><p>After she had thrown everyone out of the castle, Daisy went back to the fifth storey to take a nice, long shower before going to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And so, that settles the fifth chapter!<strong>

**I sure hope that you all enjoyed it.**

**If you would like to know what other awesome parties Daisy has in store, then you will have to stay tuned to the next chapter.**

**Thank you all so much for reading.**

**BYE!**


	6. Fit For A Party

**Hello there everyone, here I am with a brand new chapter of my story!**

**My deepest apologies for having not uploaded this story for a long time, I have had quite a rather busy and packed schedule lately, not that it concern any of you people.**

**Anyways, I do not own anything mentioned in this story, well except for the plot. The rest of the things all belong to Nintendo.**

**So sit back, relax, and just read this brand new chapter already!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 6: Fit For a Party**

* * *

><p>Overturned tables and chairs, leftover food, empty glasses, crumpled paper, and several sweet wrappers were just part of the stuff that was left lying around on the first and second storey from the two previous parties.<p>

As Daisy made her way to the fridge on the first storey to get some breakfast (because she is in Peach's castle and does not wish to spend any money on food deliveries when she can just take it without Peach ever noticing because she is dumb enough to get captured by bad guys a million times), she carefully avoided the broken bits of glass shards from the broken chandelier and wine glasses that were broken during the first party.

"Ok, we need a better alternative mode of entry to the third storey, because somebody is bound to get hurt very easily and that means that I need to pay for their health insurance, which I clearly do not wish to do so," Daisy reminded herself as she took a few eggs, milk and margaritas out of the fridge.

Afterwards, while going back up to the fifth storey, she peered at her surroundings while she was on the third storey.

Seeing that the gym and the ice skating rink happened to be located on the third storey, Daisy used this to her advantage and planned her third party based on a theme which she, and most of her friends, has been involved in for a very long time.

Like the speed of lightning, though much more slowly than it, Daisy ran up to the fifth storey and took out her IPad.

Within the next few minutes, Daisy had successfully finish preparing her breakfast and sent out her text message.

* * *

><p>Daisy's text message:<p>

**To all those people out there who are fit and want to party, tonight is definitely your night!**

**Theme: Sports**

**Come over to the party at 5.30PM. The buffet dinner will commence at 7.30PM so that you can at least have two hours of fun and games before you have to go through the terrifying constipation process.**

**I really look forward to seeing you all at Peach's castle tonight!**

**P.S: To avoid any injuries what so ever, please take the new staircase that I personally installed so that you can come up to the third storey without getting hurt. And you will easily notice the staircase as it is big, bright, and it is, as I like to call it, the new staircase that I personally installed so that you can come up to the third storey without getting hurt.**

**Extra P.S: You need at least 8 hours of sleep every day, 8 glasses of water every day, at you must host a party at your house at least 88 times in a year. Do all of the three mentioned things and you will have a long and wonderful lifespan at least that is what I think? Or is it the other way around?**

* * *

><p>After the text messages had all been sent out, Daisy went on with her preparations of her third party, feeling pretty excited about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere further away...<p>

Princess Peach was busily gobbling down the pancakes which she had just ordered for breakfast.

Sitting opposite her is Wario, and beside her to her left, Yoshi, and to her right, Toadsworth.

Wario was busy eating his food and, at the same time, staring at the food on the other peoples' plates, waiting for that one precise moment where they would stop paying attention to their food so that he can steal it.

Toadsworth and Peach, disgusted by the yellow, overweight plumber's decision, decided to go sit at another table, one which Wario would be too tired to run up to this early in the morning.

Yoshi, however, stayed at the table with an evil smirk on his face. He quickly took one look away from his plate, and when he turned back, he saw Wario swallowing his egg (No pun or references intended).

A second later, Wario quickly ran over to the soda fountain, squealing as the egg, which Yoshi filled with chilli on purpose, travelled down his throat, making its journey to the horrible area of Wario that nobody should ever know about.

"And this is why you don't **** with Yoshi," Yoshi said as he walked away from the table.

"Yoshi, what did you just say?" Peach asked him.

"Mess, this is why you don't mess with Yoshi," the green dinosaur explained with his plate in his hand. "The author just censored the letters to make me look wilder."

* * *

><p><strong>5.25PM<strong>

What used to be the third storey of the castle was now completely transformed into a stadium.

The kitchen and guest's room were all cluttered with sports equipment such as tennis rackets, basketballs, and every other sports equipment there is in the world.

And the fact that the gym and ice skating rink were located at the third storey added on to Daisy's advantage.

Daisy herself, had specifically dressed up for this party. She was dressed in her normal sports gear outfit. Heading towards the window, she peered out and saw many of the guests already climbing up the stairs in their sports attire, inclusive of those people whom Daisy knocked out last night in the crazy game.

"Time to officially start the party," Daisy announced as she opened the door and quickly dodged in time to avoid getting trampled upon.

The guests quickly ran in the castle through the new installed entrance, heading towards different sections on the third storey.

Amongst all of the guests, however, Daisy noted that Birdo was not there.

She quickly went to use the phone in the guest room to call her friend.

"Hey Birdo, where are you? The party has already start... hey, watch where you aim that damn thing!" Daisy yelled into the phone.

"Simple, after what I had gone through yesterday, I decided not to show up today for whatever mortifying party you have planned for me... Daisy, are you still there?" Birdo answered back.

The pink dinosaur, which was in her house, could barely make out a few shouts, mostly coming from Daisy and Hammer Bro.

"Ok, that girl is officially messed up," Birdo remarked as she hung up and turned on the television, prepared to watch the football match taking place.

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes since the party started, the partiers were already all pumped up and going wildly insane.<p>

Toadette, Dry Bones, Bowser Junior and Waluigi were at bowling alley. While Bowser continuously got strike after strike, the other 3 of them could not keep up.

"Ha, strike again!" Bowser exclaimed as he got his fourth strike in a row.

Upset, Waluigi lifted a bowling ball, and hurled it in Bowser's direction. Unfortunately, Bowser ducked just in time for the bowling ball to hit Hammer Bro in the ass.

"Ow, who the hell did that?" Hammer Bro screamed in pain and anger.

Waluigi quickly placed Bowser's fingers into the holes of the bowling ball and quickly ran away, along with Dry Bones and Toadette.

And believe me; nobody wants to know what on earth happened next...

Elsewhere, several other partiers were all competing in a prestigious event which Daisy had planned out.

This huge activity stretched all the way from the ice skating rink, to the gym, to the basketball area, and several other areas. The goal was to score the most number of points by performing perfectly at each sport.

Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong were busy shooting some hoops.

"My, this sure is a really fun night indeed!" Dixie Kong exclaimed.

"Well, what do you expect?" Diddy Kong replied to her. "After all, it is Daisy who is hosting the party. And when that girl hosts a party, you can expect the unexpected."

"I can only imagine how Peach would react if she were to find out about this," Dixie Kong snickered as she threw another basketball through the hula hoop.

"Believe me; she would literally freak the freaking life out of her!" Diddy Kong answered.

Elsewhere, Donkey Kong and Funky Kong were focusing on lifting weights, impressing a bunch of ladies with their strong physique.

"I do not even know why Peach even has these things at her castle, at this rate, she is probably going to have trouble just to lift a box," Funky Kong remarked.

"Maybe Daisy ordered them for her party; after all, that girl is crazy!" Donkey Kong commented.

As for Daisy, she was literally going nuts, running from one area to the other, playing and excelling in all kinds of sporting events.

* * *

><p>The party continued on as usual until 7.30PM, when all the food was being served to the guests.<p>

All the guests quickly rushed to the drinks and gulped it down hurriedly.

"Boy is I sure exhausted!" Toadette said as she wiped off her sweat.

A bunch of healthy snacks, such as fruits, sandwiches and fruit juice had been set up for the guests.

"Man this food sure is delicious, where did you buy it from, a five star restaurant?" Boomerang Bro asked.

"Well actually I bought it at a fast food restaurant, but close enough!" Daisy stated.

"So, it was not from a five star restaurant?" Dry Bones asked.

"Well yeah, it was cheaper to buy food from a fast food restaurant than from a five star restaurant," Daisy explained. "And besides, they were having a discount for the fruit juice."

Within just a matter of minutes, almost all of the food and beverages were finished by the partiers. All of them quickly went back to enjoy the party, having the most active party yet since Daisy's birthday party 2 years ago on the big, nad now totally and completely, forever detroyed boat.

* * *

><p><strong>9.48PM<strong>

Peach, Wario and Yoshi were all quickly doing their final reviews for the cakes that the three of them have tasted throughout the day.

"Ok, I do not know about you guys, but I will be the first to admit that I will definitely miss the delicious taste of these cakes when we get back to Mushroom Kingdom," Yoshi admitted.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, I have to say, I will miss it too," Wario agreed with the green dinosaur. "Let us just face it; even the food here tastes better than the food at Mushroom Kingdom, it is good, delicious, and quicker and efficient."

"Maybe the food would be served to you more quickly back in Mushroom Kingdom if you stop eating it so quickly and farting to the extent that people do not wish to cook for you," Peach told Wario sternly.

Wario just shrugged and ignored the princess's comment.

As the three of them made their way to the elevator, they saw Toadsworth waiting for them with a file in his hand.

"Toadsworth, what are you still doing here?" Peach asked with curiosity and politeness. "I thought that you had already gone back to your room."

"Well, I did at first, but then I received this letter which I think I should share with you three," Toadsworth answered.

The four of them gathered together as Toadsworth revealed the contents of the letter which he had received.

"What, now then they tell us that?" Wario said in surprise.

"Well that sure is good news," Peach said.

"How the heck is that good news for us?" Yoshi asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**And so, that is all I have for Chapter 6 of this story, I sure hope you people enjoyed it.**

**Gosh, we are now down to Daisy's last and final party in the next chapter. **

**Just how insane can it be?**

**But first things first, what is the letter that Toadsworth, Peach, Yoshi and Wario have received?**

**If you would like to find out, then you have but one option: To stay tuned to this story.**

**Thank you reading!**

**Goodbye for now! **


	7. Looking Back

**What is up people, this is bookreader233 with another brand new chapter of my story!**

**As usual, I do not own any of the characters or things mentioned in the Mario universe, they all belong to Nintendo.**

**All right, that is all that I think I shall say, let us not put it off any longer. Here is the next chapter of the story.**

**Please enjoy reading the story!**

**Chapter 7: Looking Back**

* * *

><p><strong>Mushroom Kingdom: Peach's castle, 11.48PM<strong>

It was now approaching midnight. All the people had already left for home, in high spirits about tomorrow's final party. Because as they all know from Daisy's character and hyper personality, she is definitely one to end with a bang. (Not the kiss, but on a high note, please do not get those two things mixed up)

As Daisy walked down from the fifth storey to the third storey, where the extremely chaotic and exhausting party had just taken place a few hours ago, she looked back at the events that had happened throughout the week.

"Wow, man it sure has been a very crazy week so far," Daisy sighed as she recounted the other 2 parties which she had hosted earlier this week.

Feeling a little upset that tomorrow was going to be the very last day that she could host a party, she decided to go back to look around the castle to take in the enjoyable memories.

Daisy carefully entered the first storey and looked around at her surroundings. Apart from the several overturned tables and chairs, leftover food, and other different types of junk, there was also something in the middle of the room which stood out in particular: A chandelier.

"God, I remembered that night when I climbed up that damn thing and yelled at the top of my lungs," Daisy recalled.

**(Flashback of the chandelier falling from the ceiling and crashing to the ground)**

"And it might possibly also take a little bit more effort in order to cover it up from Peach," Daisy reminded herself.

She looked around the place and several pictures came to her mind.

She remembered how fierce and wild all her friends looked in their rock outfits, how drunk several of her guests got, and how much money that chandelier cost Peach to buy in the first place.

"Ok, I have got to stop thinking about that damn freaking chandelier which I broke!" Daisy angrily told herself.

Afterwards, she climbed up the staircase and approached the second storey.

"Whenever I step in here, only two things come to my mind, music and wine," Daisy said quietly. "This was on Wednesday when I hosted a music themed party."

She instantly remembered how horribly some of her guests sang; don't want to name anybody in particular but Bowser. She also remembered how some sang amazingly well, almost at the same level of Britney Spears; again, don't want to name names, but Birdo.

"And of course, how could I not have forgotten the event afterwards," Daisy continued.

**(Flashback of Daisy hurling a dodge ball at Hammer Bro, knocking him out)**

"And even though Birdo decided to take the easy way out by calling it quits and jumping out from the window, I think I can rightfully declare that I would have easily defeated her," Daisy added on. "Speaking of which, it may take quite some time to clear up all the balls that are scattered around the castle."

She then went upstairs to the third storey which also happened to be in a complete mess, though only slightly neater than the other two stories.

"And to think, just a few hours ago, we were all partying and having the time of our lives, although it would have been better if Birdo had not been too cowardly to attend this party," Daisy stated.

And then as Daisy proceeded back up to the fifth storey once again, she suddenly recalled upon a very important day: The day Peach left the castle.

"Come to think of it, this would not have been possible if it had not been for Birdo; she was the one who had lied to me about the party at Peach's castle so that I would come here," Daisy realized. "And had she not done that, I would never have been able to think of this ingenious plan. Looks like I owe her a big one this time."

The yellow flowery princess looked around the master bedroom on the fifth storey. She jealously wished that she could have a bedroom just like her best friend did.

It was only at this point in time, that Daisy realized all the many things she would miss: The luxurious master bedroom, the spacious castle, the fun filled parties, the many laughter and joys at the parties, all this would eventually come to an end when Peach returned home.

That was also the moment where Daisy realized what she needed to do. She furiously ran towards the computer and turned it on.

* * *

><p>Within the next 30 minutes, Daisy had made several plans and preparations all because of one purpose.<p>

"Tomorrow, at 6.30PM, it is going to be the biggest party ever!" Daisy exclaimed to herself in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all for Chapter 7! I do hope that you all enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**So, with just one last party left to go, can Daisy still pull it off?**

**Or will a turn in events take place?**

**If you would like to know, please stay tuned to the next chapter.**

**That is all for now, I hope to see you all again soon!**

**Bye for now!**


	8. The Final Party

**Hello again everybody, I am back once again with another brand new chapter.**

**As usual, I do not own any of the characters or items mentioned in the story; they all belong to Nintendo and their other respective companies. The only thing which I do have ownership of is the story and plotline.**

**So, without further ado, let us begin.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: The final Party**

* * *

><p><strong>6.27PM<strong>

Daisy was now putting the final few touches on her party before opening the doors of her best friend's castle for the very last time.

Outside the doors, it was like a huge rampage was going on.

"Hurry up, open the damn freaking doors already!" Toadette hollered in anger.

"Toadette, what does it take for you to shut up?" Birdo requested.

"Until the doors open and we get crazy," Toadette answered back.

"People, shut the hell up!" Daisy screamed from inside.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

After the last luggage was placed in the back, the taxi driver closed the door and began leaving the airport.

"So, where exactly are the two of you heading to?" The driver asked politely.

"To Princess Peach's castle please," one of the two passengers in the back seat replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle...<p>

"3...2...1, unleash the angry mob!" Daisy shouted as she opened the doors using the contraption she had designed so as to avoid being trampled upon by the partiers.

What seemed like half of Mushroom Kingdom's population furiously ran in the castle, stunned by what was before their eyes.

Daisy had put together everything she had done in the previous three parties: Rock music, Classical Music, and Sports.

And there was a whole lot more stuff which she had planned for the party.

The partiers spread out in different directions, some staying on the first floor, some grabbing the free cakes and licorice placed on one of the tables, and some climbing up to the fourth floor using the ropes that were laid out.

"Wow, this sure is quite a hell of a workout!" Hammer Bro exclaimed.

"True, but at least it helps to give us more muscle and help to make our bodies look more ripped to attract the ladies attention!" Bowser Junior commented.

Just beside him, a mini competition was going on. Daisy was challenging Birdo and Waluigi to a climbing competition.

Long story short, Daisy won, Birdo was second and Waluigi was third.

* * *

><p>Note: Birdo actually did not manage to get to the top, but she was closer to the top than Waluigi so she gets the second place ranking by default.<p>

Daisy: All right, enough with this nonsensical stuff, let us get back to the real action; I mean, there is like a party going on here.

* * *

><p>"Ha, I beat you two suckers!" Daisy exclaimed in excitement.<p>

Waluigi, who did not want to end up in third place, mainly because losing to two girls would be extremely humiliating and embarrassing, kicked Birdo in the shin, causing her to fall.

"No, Birdo! Now who is going to help pay my casino funds?" Daisy shrieked.

Miraculously, Birdo successfully kept her sense of balance intact and landed properly on the floor, not getting a single scratch on bruise on her.

"Huh, well what do you know, it looks like taking part in that crazy ball game two nights ago really paid off," Birdo said.

Meanwhile, Waluigi was busy climbing up the rope when Daisy decided to interfere.

"Fine two can play at that game!" Daisy demanded fiercely.

She signaled to Birdo, who responded with a wink, and the two of them went down to business.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, seriously, that girl can buy over five thousand stereo speakers, but she can't even spend some of her money in order to install a simple damn freaking elevator?!" Bowser groaned.<p>

"Well I suppose this alternative mode of travel to the upper stories is at least better than climbing up the ropes; I mean just look at the condition Waluigi is in right now," Wendy pointed out to her father.

* * *

><p>"Put me down!" Waluigi cowardly screamed like a little girl.<p>

The two girls had tied Waluigi's whole body with the ropes, leaving him dangling from the ceiling of the fourth storey, where the ropes were installed.

Daisy did an amazingly beautiful somersault all the way from the fourth storey and landed on the first storey.

"Good plan of coming up with this tactic to punish Waluigi," Birdo praised her friend.

"Yep, and it is good that we did not cover his head with the ropes and left it staring down so he can watch the whole thing," Daisy stated.

"Well, I am going to go grab a drink now, have fun with the purple plumber!" Birdo called out before making her way to the refreshments.

"See you soon!" Daisy answered.

The yellow princess then took the bottom end of the long rope that Waluigi was attached to and furiously spun in around, spinning the plumber as well.

"W... What did I d... do to deserve this?!" Waluigi frantically called out as he was spinning around.

* * *

><p>On the third floor, where there were several "bars" set up, two partiers were happily cursing and dancing on the dance floor.<p>

"Hell yeah, now this is exactly what I am talking about!" Beldam loudly yelled out.

"This is the best party ever!" Marilynn called out.

"We should have told Vivian that we might not be home for the weekend," Beldam said as she did the running man, which was no difference from a scene in a horror movie.

Not too far away, two monkeys were watching in disbelief.

"Can this get even weirder?" Donkey Kong wondered.

"Um, do not look now, must here comes Toadette, Wendy, some drunken Toads, crazy Koopas, stupid Goombas, and highly terrifying Dry Bones and other Dry monsters," Diddy Kong replied, staring at the large group of partiers who had met each other and were already planning on going to each other's houses already.

"Believe me, us Kongs are so not like this," Donkey Kong remarked.

"I am a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world..."

"You might have spoken too soon," Diddy Kong told Donkey Kong, who was busily gulping down a glass of Vodka, don't worry, he did not swallow the whole Martinez glass with it.

* * *

><p>On the second floor, where the karaoke machines were set up, Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong were both busily singing away to... that song.<p>

"If I had known I was this good at singing I would have signed a record label already," Tiny Kong commented.

"I am not so sure about you, but I can guarantee you that the pink Toad can get one very easily," Dixie Kong said while she pointed towards Toadette's direction.

"Starships were meant to fly hands up and touch the sky..." Toadette loudly sang, standing on a table to get everybody else's attention.

* * *

><p>On the fourth storey, it looked like a major stadium.<p>

But at least on the bright side, the people there actually seemed normal.

Some partiers were busy shooting hoops, other were playing hockey, while the rest just played different types of sports.

"I must admit that I was wrong about you partiers, you guys are actually pretty fit, and you can actually get through a party without going nuts," Birdo said while she spiked a volleyball over the net.

"Woo! These sports drinks are no different from alcohol; they can really make someone drunk!" Toadette squealed in delight.

"Please do not feel offended by this statement, but why are you always seen everywhere?" Birdo asked the little pink Toad, who was now running around in circles.

"Speaking of around in circles, who the heck is spinning me?" Waluigi nervously shouted out.

"Someone who really despises you a lot," Shy Guy answered from below.

* * *

><p><strong>8.30PM<strong>

Two hours into the party had past, and things were really starting to get good now.

People were dancing on top of tables; some were taking too many shots, while some think they had kissed the life for good, on a Friday night.

Daisy, along with her hype girl Toadette, had gone partying on each and every single floor, from the first all the way to the fourth.

"Now this is what I call a damn freaking party!" Toadette exclaimed.

Daisy wanted to open her mouth to respond but she was interrupted by the ringing sound from her phone. She took one quick look at the caller's name and quickly darted up the stairs to the fifth storey.

"It is the royal princess who is totally oblivious to the fact that her best friend is hosting a party at her castle," Daisy quickly muttered in one breath. "I will go and settle this first; you go ahead and have some fun!"

Daisy then proceeded up to the fifth storey. Just as she got off the last step, she could vaguely here a loud sound followed by shouts coming from Toadette.

"Must be a lame fight over a drink," Daisy merely shrugged.

The fifth storey was the only one which was left untouched by the partiers. It was still in the same state as when Daisy first broke into the castle, except for the fact that it was messy due to Daisy's clothing being strewn all over the place.

"Hello, this is Daisy, the party girl here," Daisy answered the call.

"Hi there Daisy; it is so good to be able to hear your voice again!" Peach exclaimed.

"Hi there Peach, what's up?" Daisy casually asked, unaware of what her best friend was going to say to her next.

"Well I am currently on a taxi heading to..." Peach started to reply.

"Well then where are you heading to right now?" Daisy checked.

"Back ho my castle," Peach replied.

"Say what?" Daisy asked, not expecting Peach to give that answer.

"I am almost home; I will be back at my castle in approximately ten minutes," Princess Peach said on the phone.

"AHHH!" Daisy screamed over the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, it appears that Peach is heading home! Though it may be good for her, for Daisy, it is going to be a very hard time.<strong>

**Just what would Daisy do to settle this sticky situation?**

**Well then all of that will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**By the way, I also set up a poll on my website about this story and whose party would you attend. If you can, please try to take part in this poll; I would really like to know what you people think.**

**Anyways, that is all for this chapter, please stay tuned to the next chapter that will be up in like, probably, two or three months time.**

**Goodbye for now!**


	9. Stalling For Time

**Hi there, what is up people? I am pretty sure you guys are all very excited for the next chapter of my story.**

**As usual, I do not own any of the Mario characters, or any of the items which are mentioned in this story; they all rightfully belong to their company, Nintendo.**

**So, without further ado, let us begin with the story.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Stalling For Time**

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring the heck out of everyone else who was partying in the castle, who all turned to look at one another for a few seconds, before they continued on with the partying.<p>

"...What on earth was that?" Peach asked from the other end, clearly taken aback by Daisy's screaming.

"Ok, so basically you guys are coming back like, right now?" Daisy confirmed.

"Yep, that is absolutely correct" Peach responded.

"But I thought that you said you would be out of town till the next Monday," Daisy said, busily thinking of a solution to solve her problem.

"Yeah, well funny story; apparently the bake sale competition is only supposed to be from Monday till Thursday, for some reason Wario and Yoshi misread it and thought the competition would be until Monday and told me about it," Peach explained.

"Oh really... what a silly and STUPID mistake those two IDIOTS made..." Daisy said, trying to stall for time.

"Yep, anyways I am heading back to my castle together with Toadsworth right now," Peach said.

Knowing that she had no other options, Daisy had to come with a lie quickly, and one came to her mind very quickly.

"You know what Peach?" Daisy said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Peach asked.

"Your very close friend Toadette has been feeling rather lonely ever since you left Mushroom Kingdom, and since she does not know that you are back yet, why not pay her a surprise visit?" Daisy suggested, hoping that Peach would buy the idea.

"You know what, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea, I am going to ask the taxi driver to change route to Toadette's house right now, and afterwards I will go back to my castle," Peach replied, waiting for an answer.

However, Daisy had already hung up the phone.

"Well that sure was rather strange," Peach remarked.

She then told the taxi driver the new destination and the vehicle changed its path and started making its way to Toadette's house.

* * *

><p>Back at Princess Peach's castle...<p>

Daisy quickly rushed downstairs in search of two people, Birdo and Waluigi.

After making several rounds on the second, third and fourth storey, she finally found them at the first storey having a brief argument, right next to the ropes.

"You guys, I need help right now because Peach is back and I need you guys to clear up this party and get rid of all the guests and erase every single signs and traces of a party so that Peach will never ever find out that I hosted a bunch of parties over at her castle," Daisy exclaimed in one quick breath.

Both Birdo and Waluigi opened their mouths to speak but they were quickly interrupted by Daisy.

"I will be going out for a while to help stall for time, you two try your best to help me and I know that you guys definitely will help me for sure because Birdo, you are my third most closest friend, very behind Peach and way behind my boyfriend Luigi, and Waluigi you will definitely help me for sure because you would never dare to disobey my orders in an attempt to impress me, which will never work by the way, but just do it!" Daisy demanded. "I will be back soon, and remember to clear up the entire party!"

Upon saying her last statement, Daisy ran out the castle door and got on her motorcycle.

"Good thing I brought this thing over during the preparations on Monday," Daisy said with a tone of relief present in her voice.

Afterwards, she started the engine and quickly sped out the castle to go to Toadette's house, unsure of what will happen next.

However, as she was on her journey, she knew that she had to do all that she could in order to stall for time and to prevent Peach from realizing the real truth.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Daisy arrived at Toadette's house after she had narrowly managed to avoid getting a speeding ticket for going way too fast.<p>

She went up to the front door of Toadette's house, and as she had expected, it was locked. Luckily for Daisy, she managed to successfully kick the door open with ease.

A few seconds after she had done so, she heard voices coming from outside. She turned around and saw Toadsworth, Peach, and the taxi driver taking all of the luggages out from the trunk of the cab. Peach settled the cab fare and the cab left the area.

"Peach, you are back!" Daisy exclaimed, pretending to sound as excited for her return as possible.

The two best friends embraced each other in a hug before separating.

"Well then, let us not just stand out here, let us go inside," Daisy suggested.

Within a minute, the three of them had managed to move all of the luggages into Toadette's house.

"So where exactly is Toadette?" Toadsworth asked Daisy politely.

"Well then, here is a rather funny story; right as soon as I told you to go to Toadette's house, she called me and told me that she was out to watch a late night movie, and so she asked me to help keep you guys company," Daisy faked out a lie.

"Well then, what should we now?" Peach asked.

"Please excuse me, but I just need to go and make a very quick phone call," Daisy said, trying to fake her innocence and politeness.

"Sure," Peach said.

"No problem," Toadsworth added on.

Daisy quickly ran to the kitchen, just when the wall phone rang. However, she could not care less about that.

Daisy quickly dialed Birdo's number on her phone but to no avail.

"What, there is no reception here?" Daisy grumbled. "Well either that or Birdo is too busy trying to steal a drink away from Toadette."

Daisy then went back to the living room, where Toadsworth and Peach were waiting to tell her something.

"Daisy, I think we should go back to my castle," Peach brought up.

"And why do you think we should go back to your house when we are already at your close friend, Toadette's, house?" Daisy asked, fearing that they had discovered the truth.

"Well the call just now was from Yoshi; he had planned to call Toadette because he wanted her to come over to the castle as he is heading there right now, because he and I have accidentally taken the wrong bags," Peach explained.

"Why not we just go to his house or ask him to come to Toadette's house to exchange the bags?" Daisy questioned, praying that her cover had not been blown yet.

"Unfortunately, Yoshi was already halfway over to my castle when he made the call, and he had called Toadette to come over to my place since he really wanted to see her and tell her about what had happened while he was away, and I told him to go over to my castle to wait for us and that we would call Toadette and ask her to come over as well," Peach further elaborated.

Daisy knew that she had to think of another plan.

"Daisy, do you mind calling Toadette while we hail another cab to take us over to the castle?" Toadsworth asked.

Without hesitation, Daisy took out her phone and started texting.

"Well, I am sure you could also probably send her a text as well," Toadsworth said.

Unbeknownst to him, Daisy had just sent a message to Birdo: How is the situation? Please hurry up; I am trying my best to stall Peach and Toadsworth.

Soon enough, the trio had already left Toadette's place, locked the door, and hailed for a taxi.

Daisy pretended to help to put the last luggage in the trunk. However, just as the trunk was about to close, Daisy slid in a piece of cloth, hoping that it would jam up the trunk and make them spend more time in trying to get it open.

The taxi driver, Peach and Toadsworth got in the vehicle. Daisy, on the other hand, got on her motorcycle, and started driving a second before the taxi started.

"Wow, feels so good to see her adventurous spirit again after five days," Peach remarked from inside the taxi.

As Daisy drove to the castle, with the taxi right behind her, she could only hope for the best to come.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of driving, the trio was now very close to Peach's castle.<p>

Knowing she had to go and check on the current situation of the castle, Daisy increased her speed and sped off to the castle.

In the taxi, Toadsworth and Peach glanced at one another.

"I am guessing she just wants to go back to the castle quickly so she could open the doors for my castle; she sure is a very loyal friend," Peach thought.

Daisy quickly parked her motorcycle and ran into the castle, closing the doors behind her so that neither Peach nor Toadsworth would be able to see what was happening inside.

To her dismay, the party had become even more chaotic than before. It turned out that Birdo and Waluigi were too engrossed in their argument to pay attention to what Daisy had to say.

At this point, Daisy had become even more flustered and furious that she was literally fuming up.

All of a sudden, she thought of an ingenious plan.

Knowing that she could only risk it all on this one and only plan, Daisy quickly turned off the main switch in the first storey, turning off all electrical appliances in the castle that were in use at the moment.

"Please make sure that this plan works," Daisy hoped and prayed for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all for the ninth chapter of my story. My apologies if you guys had to wait a rather long time for this to be up.<strong>

**And so, the story is now coming to an end very soon.**

**But first, let us look at the poll results.**

**My question was: Other than Daisy, who's party would you most likely wish to attend?**

**In last place, each getting only one vote each, were the options: Birdo and "None of the above- I only care about DAISY!"**

**So apparently you people all think that Birdo should never ever host a party, and it also appears that Daisy is not as popular as she thinks she really is.**

**Daisy: HEY!**

**In seventh place with two votes: All of the above**

**So it seems that not everybody is that psyched up for partying.**

**Daisy: What? What the heck is wrong with all of you people?**

**Peach: Daisy, please do me a favor and shut the f*** up.**

**Both Peach and Wario fill up the next ranking, each recieving a total of three votes.**

**And we are now down to the top four choices, all of which are seperated by only one vote.**

**Fourth place: Mario- 4 votes**

**Third place: Luigi- 5 votes**

**Second place: Toadette- 6 votes**

**And last but not least...**

**First place: Yoshi- 7 votes **

**So it seems that everybody thinks Yoshi would host enjoyable parties which they would all attend, even though Yoshi was not really a major character in the story.**

**This is how you people have voted, I thank all of you for taking the time off to take part in this poll.**

**And if you did not take part, you are still very cool and amazing, just be sure to take part in the next poll.**

**That is all from me, until next time people.**

**BYE! :)**


	10. The Real Final Party

**Hi there, what is up people? I am pretty sure you guys are all very excited for the next chapter of my story.**

**Also, please do take note that this is the final chapter of my story. I know that this news may be upsetting for some of you guys out there, but you know what they say: All good things must come to an end.**

**As usual, I do not own any of the Mario characters, or any of the items which are mentioned in this story; they all rightfully belong to their company, Nintendo.**

**So, without further ado, let us begin with the final chapter of the story.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 10: The Real Final Party**

* * *

><p>Toadsworth and Peach, after finally being able to pull out the cloth that was jammed in the trunk of the taxi after four minutes, settled the taxi fare, and the taxi driver drove off, calling it a day and heading for home.<p>

The two of them pulled all their luggage to the front door and Peach opened the door, completely unsure of what she would be seeing in her castle.

She took one quick glance, and the first thing that she saw was...

"Surprise!"

Confetti was sprayed in all directions in the castle as Peach and Toadsworth tried to make out the situation.

Everyone was staring at the two of them, waiting for them to speak.

The castle, however, was in a complete wreck, probably in the worst situation it had ever been in.

Before Peach could say a word, her best friend, Daisy, came running towards her.

"Welcome back Peach!" The flower princess exclaimed with happiness.

"Wow, what happened in here?" Peach asked curiously.

"Do not worry girl; I can explain it all," Daisy told her.

"Well then go ahead," Peach said.

"After I had gotten word that the competition thingy ended early and that you would be coming home today, I decided to throw a surprise party for you, unfortunately, some arguments came up amongst everybody and this lead to a huge war in the castle, you know us crazy folks," Daisy explained, hoping that her best friend would buy the lie she thought of.

"So basically, my castle looks like this because you tried to plan a surprise party for me and it ended in disaster," Peach confirmed.

Daisy nodded her head.

"Well then, I don't know what to say but... thank you all very much," Peach said politely.

Upon finishing her words, everybody threw their fists in the air and cheered and applauded.

"Well then, what are we doing just standing here?" Daisy said. "Let us get the party started!"

Almost immediately, everybody ran off to have fun and the entire place was in chaos.

"Thank you so much for everything that you have done for me while I was out of Mushroom Kingdom," Peach said to Daisy.

"You sure are most certainly welcome, you had no idea how wild my week went without you," Daisy responded, relieved that Peach would never ever discover what had happened.

And so, the last party continued on throughout the night, giving everyone a good and enjoyable time.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it people, that is the tenth and final chapter of my story. I sure hope that all of you had an enjoyable time reading it.<strong>

**Anyways, I would just like to thank you all for taking the time off to read this story and to take part in my poll.**

**Also, thank you for all the feedback you had given me; it helped me to improve my story a lot.**

**Will I come up with another brand new story? Maybe, who knows?**

**But for now, this is the end of my story: Daisy Hosts a Party. Thank you very much for reading this story.**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
